


Pup Academy Season Two (Alternate)

by BlueRaptor_01



Category: Pup Academy
Genre: Fandom Wiki, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Other, Pup Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRaptor_01/pseuds/BlueRaptor_01
Summary: Just read it please, this is pretty short. Pretty much just a link, in fact.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pup Academy Season Two (Alternate)

Hey everyone! I'm not really going to do this here; I'm already writing my fanfiction somewhere else. I'm just providing a link!

If any of you could join, it would be amazing. We're a pretty small wiki at the moment, so we're trying to grow our community of fellow Pup Academy lovers. 

If you wanna read my fanfiction, come to the link below. Have a nice day to anyone reading this!

https://pup-academy-fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Pup_Academy_Fanfiction_Wiki#


End file.
